Hear that? You're not alone anymore
by GirlWhoLivedAndWaited
Summary: 9/OC - Time Lady - The path to happiness is different for everybody. For some people it's easier. For others, like me, it is difficult. So difficult that first you have to give everything up to find your happiness. Me? I didn't want to give anything up. So I cheated. I made everyone believe I was dead.


AN Hello. I'm very new to this writing. My native language is not English but I do my best to write without mistakes. I was inspired by an amazing writer LizzeXX to write this. I love her stories. She has such a great imagination. If you read her stories then you know she has Doctor/OC pairing. As I would like to should I continue this story. But I'm not sure if I should continue this to a whole story. So I would appreciate opinions on this. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who though this OC is all mine.

Prologue

I succeeded. I am dead. Well not dead dead just that everyone I know thinks I am dead. And it hurts more than I ever imagined. I can feel HIS pain too. Even through time and space. This overwhelming feeling of sadness and hurt. But that was to be expected. We are binded which is sacred act for our people. Never to be broken, never to be taken back and never meant for the two binded to be separated. But if I hadn't left we would be either dead or locked away, experimented with and then killed.

I didn't want to leave him… Not ever. We promised we wouldn't leave one another. Now I broke that promise. I broke his hearts. And he's going to hate me when he find out because I want to go back one day, when it won't be that dangerous for us. I want to go back to him…for all of us to be together. I think as I put my hand on my stomach. It's not safe for us at home now. Not yet.

But all this will be worth it if it saves us. And tear runs down my cheek. I'll make him understand because he is the most amazing man in the whole Universe. And it's not as if I hadn't had a reason even if that reason is small for now. Tiny but oh… so important. I sigh.

"All passengers please vacate the shuttle and claim your luggage at the baggage claim area. Thank you for using Boe's space lines and we wish you nice stay at New Earth," the speakers announced. I wiped tears from my cheeks and got up from my seat.

I had nowhere to hurry. Quite the opposite, I wanted to run back and get on another shuttle to take me back to Magnus where I hidden my vortex manipulator. Well it's mine now. I stole it from The Delirium Archive museum. But had I turned around now, all that effort would be pointless so I have to keep going. No looking back. Not now that I have another little life growing inside me. I smile. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. It's too soon to tell for now. Anyway, I don't have preferences. Just wish for the baby to be healthy.

After I picked up my luggage I walked through a crowd looking for exit. I tried to remember the address of the place where I wanted to stay. I had looked it up minutes after I decided to disappear. I had figured out the plan in mere minutes. I didn't want to leave anything to chance. I spotted exit. Finally.

I headed that direction when someone put a hand on my arm. I jumped back thinking something was wrong. "I'm sorry Miss Alena, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Derek. A friend of yours sent me to pick you up." It was man whose features were more of a cat than a human. He spoke with kind voice probably to show he really meant no harm. "He also said that you would say you didn't have friends here. He said he isn't your friend yet and at the same time you've been friends for a very long time. Personally I have no idea what it means. He always speaks in riddles. You probably know what it means judging by how certain your friend was that you'll come."

I was suspicious. Of course I was. A stranger who claims to know my friend when I'm on the run? When everyone I know thinks I'm dead? And here he is saying my name. But obviously I met this 'friend'. Probably in my future and his personal past. So if he'll be my friend in the future then this guy is telling the truth. If not and he is someone who wants to hurt me, then I'm going to be fine. Because if he would kill me now I couldn't go to the past to make him hate me so much so he'll want to hurt me. Confused? Nah… It's simple. I grin. "Off we go then."

The man, Derek as he introduced himself, took my luggage and led me through the exit to a car. We got into the car and drove off. All this time he hasn't said a thing. I didn't even know who was driving. You probably think that it is irresponsible, but my instincts were telling me I was safe. It didn't mean however, that I wasn't curious about who my 'friend' is supposed to be. When we were about half way through, I broke the silence, "So who is this 'friend' of mine?"

Derek looked at me but hasn't said anything as if he was thinking what to say. After a minute or so of staring at me he said, "You will know soon enough, Miss Alena," trying to sound all mysterious. I actually wanted to laugh because it sounded textbook Earth action movie. But I suspected he just meant it as a joke. I had my suspicions confirmed when he sighed and continued in normal voice, "It's impossible to describe him. But if it helps he speaks mysteriously and in riddles all the time. Actually I never heard him answer to any question with straight answer. Hmm… And that says something as I've been working for him for over 25 years."


End file.
